Crush
by BlackShadowHorse
Summary: Claire thinks K-mart's asleep and she begins to confess things to the beautiful sleeping blonde for practice for when the girl is awake. K-mart is just trying to go back to sleep since it's way to early to be up. Teenagers need their sleep after all! BSH Don't you dream impossible dreams?


The dawn was breaking, the sunlight beginning to shine through the windshield, causing Claire to stir from her sleep. She glanced down at the girl in her arms, their limbs tangled with each other. K-mart was usually so open with her, but lately she'd closed herself off to the convoy leader, and Claire didn't know why. She let out the softest of sighs as she gently ran her fingers through the blonde's hair. K-mart used to follow her everywhere, people used to joke "There goes Claire and her Shadow." Claire was worried that whatever she did she wouldn't see K-mart happy again, the thought alone was causing her heart to break into millions of pieces.

Claire sighed in frustration. For the past six months, she'd been dealing with her attraction towards the younger girl, but she truly had no idea to proceed. Whenever K-mart was around, Claire would always catch herself staring at the beautiful blonde, feeling such a rush. Claire doubted that K-mart felt anything towards her though, she thought sadly, and bit down on her bottom lip, as she continued stroking K-mart's hair. Claire was head over heels in love for K-mart, but she was running from the truth. All that was on her mind these days was the beautiful blonde that was in her arms.

"Do you ever think, when you're all alone all that we can be, where this thing could go?" Claire whispered down at the sleeping girl, wondering if she was going crazy. She couldn't help but wonder if what she was feeling was truly real, or just some teenage crush- even though she wasn't a teenager anymore, and was nearing her 30th birthday in a few more years. Claire had no idea that K-mart had been up for about 30 minutes already and was attempting to go to sleep but having no such luck.

"Whenever you walk by, I have to stop and try and catch my breath. I have to hold back constantly for fear of what the other members of the convoy will think." Claire sighed, continuing both her confession and her stroking of the sleeping girl's hair, tears welling in her eyes. "Whenever I try to walk away I can't, you keep me coming back, over and over again." Claire wiped at her face roughly. "Has it ever crossed your mind, that we're just more then friends, that there could be so much more?" She whispered softly into the cool morning air.

"It's a chance that we should take if we think that we could turn whatever it is into something that could last forever." K-mart mumbled sleepily. "Your ranting woke me up Claire." K-mart muttered as she reached over for her pocket watch and glanced at the time, and shot Claire a dirty look. If looks could kill, Claire would have definitely been dead.

"It's not even 6 am. Go back to sleep for a little while." K-mart muttered as she burrowed her face back into Claire's neck. "I love you Claire, stop worrying so much, I'm not going anywhere." K-mart tightened her grip around Claire, and in less than five minutes, K-mart's soft snores began to fill the Hummer again, and Claire blinked down at the sleeping girl once more, leaving Claire to wonder if she'd just imagined K-mart waking up or not.

"Fuck it, I'm going crazy." Claire decided and K-mart gently pinched the leader, like Claire would do to her when she swore. "Damn it K-mart!" Claire hissed softly. The blonde pinched the leader a little harder this time.

"Don't cuss Claire, it's a bad example for me." K-mart grumbled once again, feeling a little grumpy and leaned up brushing her lips softly against Claire's in attempts to get her to stop talking if only for a few minutes. "Now can we please go back to sleep? Teenagers require more sleep to function properly you know."

K-mart opened one eye as she looked at the leader, and when it looked like she was going to say something else, K-mart quickly covered the redhead's mouth with one hand. "Later." Claire rolled her eyes and snuggled into K-mart, yawning and closing her eyes, letting herself drift off for a little while.

~ BSH- don't you dream impossible dreams

AN & Disclaimer: This is just a quick one-shot that I really don't have any intention of expanding right now. Maybe further down the line after my other projects that I have going are done. As usual, I don't own any of the characters, I'm just taking them out to play, and there are lines from David Archuleta's song Crush. I don't own that either.


End file.
